


monstrous

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creature Hannibal Lecter, Drabble, Episode AU: s02e07 Yakimono, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal isn't human.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	monstrous

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** occult  
>  **gen prompt bingo:** supernatural happenings  
> also for fffc drabble madness.
> 
> w*ndigo hannibal do NOT fucking interact.
> 
> enjoy!

Will holds the gun tight.

"What _are_ you, really?" he asks. "You're not human. You're… you're something else."

Hannibal smiles at him. "Isn't it your job to find that out?"

"I'm not a monster hunter," he spits out, walks closer to him. "I'm a profiler. I don't know what you are. I don't know what's out there."

"I haven't seen my kind be in many human tales," he says. "I don't know if we really have a name you would recognize."

Will presses the gun against his temple. "Tell me."

Hannibal's smile is all teeth as he says something incomprehensible.


End file.
